You can still be free
by Arakune Yoru
Summary: Prequel to Gunnin down Romance: In a world where war and hate are everyday things, can two beings from different clans still find happiness with each other? Defying the laws of their homelands, two boys find the answer. Will they live happily ever after?


Pairings: 1+2

Warnings: Fantasy, shonen-ai, super natural, song fic. Slight violence and angst, OOC.

Disclaimer: As much as I'd like to, I don't own GW v.v The song 'You can still be free' belongs to Savage Garden

Author's notes: This is my first attempt at writing a song fic, I hope I don't screw this XD and that you like it, of course. I've always thought of Heero and Duo when I listen to this song, so I thought I'd finally put my mind to paper XD. Please, do tell me what you think, your reviews mean a lot to me :)

_/*blah blah*/_ ---- lyrics

* blah blah * ------ change of time

~blah blah~ ------- character's thoughts

You Can Still Be Free

by Arakune Yoru

The lithe, dark clothed body flew as fast as his wings could carry him, a scythe held in his hands in a death grip. A long, chestnut braid whipped madly behind him and exhausted, violet eyes glanced back every once in a while.

"Come back here, savage!" White energy balls were shot his way after the enraged shout rang through his ears. Turning around slightly, he held one hand up, letting out a growl, a dark ball of energy was fired from his hand. Catching one of his pursuers squarely on the chest, he watched in half satisfaction, half relief as the dead body fell down. The still flying light creatures(1) gasped, but used the chance to round the black winged boy. Four light beings surrounded him, holding up both a hand glowing white and a sword at him. "You should have never dared to trespass our territory, bug" One of them chipped in a charming voice, but with a murder intent in his eyes. The four hands' light glowed more brightly, causing the dark being's eyes to blink fast. "On your knees...beg for forgiveness(2)" But the lithe boy just smirked darkly, holding his arms wide open.

"That's my line" His scythe faded into nothing and a dark aura surrounded him, growing bigger and bigger until it dragged the light beings into it. Pained screams and wails could be heard until there was nothing but silence left; the dark light dissipated slowly, leaving only the long braided creature floating. Gasping breaths came from the dry mouth, the big, black wings stopped flapping and the body fell fast towards the ground. The dark creature tried in vain to open his wings and stop his fall, but the previous display of power had drained him almost completely. He saw the ground coming closer every second and cursed his weakness and the earlier fight with the enemy clan: he had been caught playing with the water at the Eldena Bridge(3) by some guard and had been stricken with a sword, a long swipe going from his left shoulder to his right ribs, right between his wings. He fell between two trees, a branch stopping his fall for a second before it broke, resuming his fall. He finally reached the ground with a rather loud thud, landing on his right shoulder and letting out a pained moan. He lied there for a few seconds, taking in ragged breaths before he stood up, holding his injured shoulder with his left hand and walking to a nearby river. When he arrived, he stared at the pure looking water for a minute, sighing and stripping down to his waist carefully so as to not hurt himself further. A bare feet stepped into the cool water slowly only to find it wouldn't touch him, as if a force field around him kept it from reaching his sore skin. He sighed again but kept walking to where water fell from a high rock, creating a miniature waterfall. Keeping his face to the wall, he bowed down to let the water wash his injury, but alas, it just kept avoiding his skin.

_/* Cool breeze and autumn leaves_

_slow motion daylight_

_a lone pair of watchful eyes_

_oversee the living */_

From the thick bushes, blue eyes stared at the exposed skin with utter interest, taking in the creamy plains covering strong muscle underneath and the countless fresh cuts caused by the branches during the dark creature's fall. He had witnessed the whole things, from his fellow comrades disappearing into nothingness to the long braided boy walking to the water(4). He had not run to his aid because he feared he'd be attacked, but seeing the boy trying to heal his wounds and failing miserably made him want to go and help him, ask the High Spirits(5) why, he couldn't understand himself.

_/* Feel the presence all around_

_a tortured soul, a wound unhealing_

_no regrets or promises, the past is gone_

_but you can still be free, if time will set you free */_

Bare shoulders tensed suddenly and the half naked figure turned directly to where the light creature hid, a wisp of wind giving away his location.

"Wh-what do you want? I know you're there" The short haired being stood and held his hands up to show the other he was not armed. He started towards the dark creature but stopped when the other jerked his right hand up at him, wincing in pain, but managing to gather dark energy around it. Feeling the need to reassure the other somehow so he could help him, he shock the mop of chocolate hair, continuing his slow stride toward the long haired boy.

"I'm not going to hurt you, I just wanted to help you heal your wounds" The braided boy bit his lower lip nervously; it'd be too easy for this stranger to lash out when his defenses were down, but something inside him was urging him to trust him, to let him try and help. He looked up into the blue depths of the light creature who was now standing two feet from him, looking for an ill intention or murder intent. Finding none of the previous, he decided to trust him and nodded at him, receiving a small, almost imperceptible smile. He turned around as the light one asked him to and hissed when he felt two hands settle against his back, warmth spreading all over his skin from the single touch. "I'm called Heero..." The other said and the slightly shorter boy smiled to himself, closing big, violet eyes slowly.

"Duo..." When he was strong enough to walk without flattering, Heero guided Duo to a cabin hidden a few meters away, opening the door so both of them could walk in. Once inside, he walked to a living room are, full of huge cushions and sat on one of them comfortably, stretching long limbs and big, feathery wings. He looked up to see the dark creature still standing and he sighed: it was out of the question to ask Duo to trust him this easily; sure, he'd helped the boy, but their clans had been enemies since history could tell and one good deed couldn't erase a live of evil ones. Even though he had all of these facts in mind, he smiled slightly at Duo and earned a surprised stare.

"Sit, please. I have not healed you completely yet, but I need to rest and recover my strength" Duo looked down thoughtfully while chewing his inner, lower lip...this could be considered as treason, even if he wasn't giving any kind of information to Heero. He shrugged inwardly and decided he needed to rest before attempting to go back to his homeland; crawling his way to sit opposite Heero carefully he relaxed his muscles, still holding his right shoulder but discarding the idea of being harmed if he let his guard down. He felt the other boy's eyes on him and he opened big purple orbs to counter the blue stare, raising an eyebrow in question. The white winged being took a deep breath and softened his stare. "Why...why did you kill them?" He asked simply, but made Duo look away, his hands holding his braid in a nervous gesture he'd tried to get rid of since he had noticed it.

"I was attacked first while I was at the Eldena Bridge" He looked up at Heero to find a rather blank face, but sorrowful eyes staring at his eyes, as if wanting to find his very soul. He cleared his throat and looked out through the window. "I...that land is within the neutral area, I shouldn't have been--"

"I know...some light beings are not as reasonable as they like to be seen" Duo blinked at the light creature's words, and he felt an unfamiliar warmth sweep through his body, his heart doing little flip-flops; he didn't know whether it felt good or bad, he just knew Heero was different from the entire Light clan.

"Never thought I'd find someone like you among the Light tribe" He said and lied back down on the comfortable cushions; he closed his eyes and was about to relax and fall asleep when he heard Heero whisper

"There's always a first time" The Light creature was looking at him when his eyes opened with a startled gaze. The blue eyed youth couldn't tear his orbs from the heart shaped face across him...it felt as though something was pulling him, calling him. Never before had he felt something as strong and disturbing as that toward anyone in him home land, let alone the enemy clan and he found it both fascinating and terrifying. Duo surprised him by smiling brightly, joy clouding those amazing amethyst orbs.

"Let's stay friends!" He suggested and held out his hand for Heero to shake, his smile widening when he only hesitated for a second after taking it in a firm grip. A weird feeling ran from their hearts through their whole body, soothing their souls from the constant battles and riots between their clans. When they let go of each other, Heero blushed slightly and he pointed down.

"You could lie down...so you don't harm your shoulder further while I heal you" Duo agreed and Heero set to the task of curing his new found friend, his fingers trembling slightly when he touched the luscious body beneath them.

~This...this can't be wrong when it feels so good~

_/*Time now to spread your wings_

_to take, to flight_

_the life endeavor_

_aim for the burning sun, you'll be trapped inside_

_but you can still be free, if time will set you free_

_...but it's a long, long way to go*/_

* The next morning *

"Have a safe journey back" Heero told Duo as they stood outside the cabin, the sun shining brightly ahead of them. The braided boy bit his inner lip, but he hugged Heero tightly, letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding when the strong arms wrapped around his waist with equal longing. The winged beings parted slowly and smiled at each other in a final farewell; mentally slapping himself for what he was about to do, Duo brushed his lips against Heero's lightly, taking off afterwards and turning around to look at the confused young man.

"I'll never forget what you did. Thank you, friend Heero" And he left, waving back at Heero, who held a hand up while brushing his lips in wonder with the other...he felt kind of relieved Duo was having the same strange feelings he had, but a bit down since he didn't know when and if he'd see the braided boy again.

** The Dark creature glided through and around the clouds randomly, a smile gracing his lips the whole time. He didn't know how, but he had to find a way to see Heero again. He didn't quite understand why their clans fought so much...when the High Spirits created Gaia(6), they hadn't wanted to put both clans at each other's necks, at least he didn't think they had, since both people were so much alike. He wanted to find out why and how this whole mess had started...but at this rate it was almost impossible, and it would automatically give him the title of traitor.

"Captain Duo, sir!" A Dark being he recognized as one of the soldiers under his command flew to him, almost making him chuckle at the irony: yes, he was a Captain even though he was against this war.

"What is it, Muller?"

"Queen Une would like to see you, sir!" Duo sighed but nodded, letting the older being guide him down into the dark Clan's domain and towards the castle. The whole city was dark, light pouring from huge holes made on the ground above the let it through onto the underground. Duo found the city to be just fine, beautiful even, even when he preferred the direct rays of the sun.

"I will guide Captain Duo from here, thank you, Muller" The violet eyed boy was socked out of his thoughts to find his black haired friend, Wufei, flying right in front of him, wearing his Royal Guard uniform proudly but frowning deeply at him. He blinked confusedly.

"What is it Wufei?" He asked, honestly astonished to be frowned at right when he had just arrived.

"Why not tell me where you were, hm? I've been looking for you, the Queen has been summoning you for over 20 hours" Wufei scolded in a whisper, flying into the castle and the crown room slowly. Duo merely sighed as he was reminded of Heero...of the sweet breath he could smell right before he kissed his lips.

"I...was attacked" He said honestly, not wanting to lie to his friend "Was injured and couldn't fly back here, I stayed somewhere so I could heal" He saw Wufei relax and smiled, knowing his friend couldn't stay mad at him forever.

"I was worried about you...and the Queen has indeed been asking for you, apparently we'll go to war again" Both soldiers sighed at the same time, but kept on flying towards their destination. When they were three meters from the throne they landed gracefully, bowing at their Queen, Lady Une, who smiled and dismissed the servant giving her a massage .

"Well, Captain Duo, if it's not such a pleasure to have you in my court" He straightened from his kneeling position and bowed down again with his head before looking up.

"I was injured while on the outskirts, your Highness, and therefore I couldn't be reached" He said loud enough so it could reach her ears. His answer seemed to please the Queen, for her smile turned into a genuine one and she nodded.

"We will attack the Light Clan as soon as the troops are ready to march. Please, arrange everything Duo" His shoulders slumped slightly, but he kept a straight face.

"May I ask what triggered it this time, your Highness?"

"The Light King is slowly, but surely, taking over the outskirts, I can't allow that" She said simply and flapped to her feet, walking toward her rooms. Duo bowed when she left the room and sighed, straightening to prepare his men.

~War again...will his ever stop?~

** "Heero!" A blond boy glided to him and hugged him warmly "Three days, Heero, you were missing three days this time! Trowa has been going nuts looking for you!" The chocolate haired boy raised an eyebrow in question.

"Thought it was your job to drive him nuts, Quatre..." He teased with a straight face, but with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Heero..." Quatre punched his arm playfully "You're in a good mood, did something happen?" The blue eyed light being shrugged, but his thoughts wandered to a long haired dark one...why he had kissed him, he didn't know, but he couldn't take him out of his head.

"Heero!" A Light girl latched herself around his neck, almost making him lose his balance. He sighed and freed himself, turning around to bow down at the ginger haired girl.

"Your Highness" He straightened when Relena, the Princess, began to speak; he kept his eyes on her, even when violet orbs kept his mind busy...what was happening to him? He was even trying to shut down the Princess' voice to think about his enemy.

"...Father Treize ordered Captain Trowa to prepare everything for going into battle" That made him pay attention to the pretty girl.

"You are not serious, are you, your Highness?"

"I'm afraid I am" Relena said, running a hand through her unruly hair. "A dark one was sighted yesterday bu the pond. Brother Miliardo thinks they are planning and invasion and he has convinced father---" Heero sighed and shook his head as Relena continued talking. The people were happy now, as it was, but Treize was so bent on fighting even though they couldn't be better. "He said you should go to him as soon as you were back" He nodded and took off, sailing across the sky as he did, thoughts of the braided boy clouding his mind yet again.

~I don't want to fight you~

_/*Keep moving way up high_

_you see the light, it shines forever_

_sail through the crimson skies, the purest light_

_the light that set you free, if time will set you free*/_

* Four days later*

"Keep fighting! Don't let them beat the Dark Clan!" Duo shouted above the noise, knowing his soldiers could hear him even if he whispered.

~Please, please don't let Heero be here~

He thought as he sliced and attacked Light creatures, wincing at the pained wails and disgusting sounds coming from them. He flew toward a young creature, his eyes saddening when the poor boy dropped his weapon and froze in place; he'd rather not do this, but Queen Une's order were absolute, the nature of his people made the follow them blindly, even if it was against their own will. He raised his scythe and the fair winged boy screamed; Duo closed his eyes to deliver the final blow, but a white ball of energy hit his weapon, giving the light boy enough time to fly away.

The braided Captain turned around quickly as he felt an all too familiar presence... a presence that had been in his dreams and waking moments ever since he'd first met him: Heero was flying a few meters from him, his left hand still raised at him and a sword held in the other. Duo smiled bitterly at him and looked away, his shoulders slumping in defeat.

"I was hoping I wouldn't have to fight you, Heero" He said but raised his scythe anyway, feeling his heart throb when Heero mirrored his movements. The blue eyed creature didn't even reply, but his blue depths were sad...just like Duo, he *had* to follow orders and complete his mission no matter what.

_/*Sail through the wind and rain tonight_

_you're free to fly tonight_

_and you can still be free_

if time will set you free*/

Duo and Heero attacked each other mercilessly, the scythe and sword sending sparks everywhere and catching other fighting creatures, killing them instantly. Duo hesitated only a second, but he extended his arms, dark energy tried to pull Heero in, but the cobalt blue eyed boy flew back, watching in despair as both light and dark ones killed each other.

~Is this what you want, my King?~

_/* And going higher than mountain tops_

_and go high, like the wind, don't stop_

_and go high*/_

They were the only ones left...Heero felt a tear slide down his cheek and whipped it slowly, blinking twice to clear his blurry vision. The dark light disappeared and Duo looked up at Heero, tear shimmering in big, violet orbs.

"I...can't keep fighting you" He whispered and stopped flapping his wings, falling head first. He couldn't bring himself to kill Heero, he was disobeying orders but still...he couldn't do it...so he'd die here to avoid the shame of being branded traitor and dishonored in front of the whole court.

"I can't let you die" He heard Heero's voice in his ear and opened his eyes, finding strong arms wrapped around his waist "I should be executed...I'm betraying my King and the Crown but..."

_/* You're free to fly tonight*/_

"...but I can't stop thinking about you...about that damn kiss" Duo's eyes widened and he blushed...his head was spinning around fast...his feelings...could it be they were not one-sided? "I...I think I've...fallen in love with you"Duo's breath caught on his throat, his eyes were wide open, but he couldn't see anything, couldn't think of anything to say.

"Love..." He whispered as he felt Heero flying smoothly away from the battle field and toward a tree top, sitting on a branch with Duo still craddled in his arms. A huge grin broke in the violet eyed boy's face. "It's...it's insane" He whispered as he wrapped his arms around Heero's neck

"...but...if you're willing to try..."

"...so am I" They kissed softly, a mere touch of their lips before they parted, content with just hugging each other. As Duo said, it was insane...they were from different clans, there was no way this would be accepted..but somehow, he knew he and Heero could work it out as long as they were together "...I think I love you too..."

_/* You're free to fly tonight*/_

In two crown rooms, right in front of a crystal ball, two heirs to the crown fisted their arm and hit the table.

~As if I am going to let that happen~

Owari

Hope you enjoyed it ^-^

Yes, the end!

...or is it? *Yoru walks backstage where she can't be harmed* tee-hee?

Please review!!! =D

(1) In this world there are both light and dark creatures. Both look like humans but light ones have white feathery wings, and dark ones have wings that resemble those of a bat. They would represent our idea of angels and demons. However, they do not hold the concept of good and evil we have.

(2) Yes, this was taken from FFVII AC, Sephiroth's line to Cloud :P if you haven't watched the movie, do so now! :3

(3) This place is a bridge in this world, supposedly in neutral lands. If you would know what it looks like, imagine a vast and beautiful land with flowers, huge trees and a river right in the middle, that's where a beautiful bridge stands. Originally, it was going to be named Eden Bridge, but the name had a bad ring to it XD

(4) Yep, Heero's a light being and Duo a dark one =P

(5) The High Spirits are the ones who created this world =)

(6) Gaia is the planet mentioned in (5) =P


End file.
